Innamorata
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: Kasamatsu, as the captain of Kaijo, had to learn to tolerate or be cordial to many people and habits that he didn't care for himself. Kise was a model…and models dated men? (Kise x Fem!Kuroko)


**Title:** Innamorata

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 1488

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs to

**Summary:** Kasamatsu, as the captain of, had to learn to tolerate or be cordial to many and people and habits that he didn't care for himself. Kise was a model…and models dated men? (Kise x Fem!Kuroko)

**Warnings:** Fem!Kuroko x Kise (Nothing really…)

**A/N:** Innamorata is the Italian word for a female lover, the English world only spelled Inamorata. So, a one letter difference. Kise picked up the word from a stylist at a shoot. A gōkon is a group date, and in the canon novels, Kise has organized two for his team with regular girls and another with modeling friends, but which ended up in failure. Our poor, not female savvy team. Most likely the worst in the Japan.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0

0

* * *

Kasamatsu sighed as Kise left.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Senpai!"

The Kaijo captain grimaced, turning to their small forward who had a stupid grin on his face. "What is it, Kise?"

Kise smiled brighter. "My lover is coming to our practice today since we're leaving immediately after for dinner, and I was wondering if you could keep them company. They admire you basketball skills and I want to formally introduce them to you!"

Kasamatsu blanched, already feeling a pit in his stomach. Forget the fact that someone's girlfriend was coming here, anything _ female_ that could _date_ Kise was a **danger** to Kaijo's Point Guard.

"Kise…" Kasamatsu warned.

"They won't cause any problems." The blond said with uncharacteristic seriousness before chuckling. "In fact, I doubt you'll be able to keep track of their presence."

Kasamatsu frowned as a vague sense of déjà vu hit him. "How did you meet her?" As captain, good relations were a must amongst the team and asking was only polite.

"I've known them since my second year at Teikou."

_Teikou? _"Was she a manager for the basketball team?" It would explain how they met.

Kise made a scandalized face. "Senpai! Don't say that-ssu! I played with them at Teikou; they deserve more respect than just having been a manager." Kise raised an eyebrow at an afterthought. "No offense to Momoicchi, though."

Kasamatsu stiffened as his throat went dry and mind blank except for one small detail: Kise played basketball with five _**male monsters**_ during secondary school. "You're…" The blue eyed captain trailed off. It would be rude to say anything to Kise, the damn brat, who was also a model. Things were different for him in that world, right?

"Hmm?" Kise cocked his head to one side. "I'm what?"

"Never mind." Kasamatsu shuffled on his feet. "Who is it?"

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise's phone rang as he checked it, saying a quick good-bye before bolting to guide Kuroko to the gym since she'd frequented it only once before.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Oh?" Kasamatsu saw Moriyama at his side. "What's got you so down, Yukio?"

"Kise's bringing his…'lover' to meet us."

"Ah!" Moriyama clutched the uniform over his heart. "What a beautiful, blossoming flower she must be, in the spring of her youth!"

The Kaijo captain sighed again. "It's the phantom player from Teikou that plays for Seiren now, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"But that's..." Moriyama's face fell, other reactions coming from the high school team who had gathered around to listen in.

"I know." The point guard looked up to his team. "Just…don't say anything to upset the idiot and be polite to," the teen grimaced, "Kuroko-san."

"Got it." Kobori simply accented, turning back to the team's optional extra practice.

"Captain!" Kasamatsu did a double take, seeing Kise and, oddly enough, Kuroko already. He had seen his fair share of feminine males, if Kise was anything to go by, but this…

Kuroko had donned a pair of small, white denim shorts and a black sleeveless blouse with white polka dots. Kasamatsu's eyes traveled down seeing toned legs to accompany the well-defined arms from earlier (though slimmer than what one should expect on a male, high school basketball player), and strappy teal sandals the color of Kuroko's hair with a small heel.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" The captain jolted out of his reverie, awkwardly smiling and returning the bow of Serein's phantom player. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, my _Innamorata_. And Tetsuya, this is my captain, Kasamatsu Yukio."

Kuroko dipped her head again, politely. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance again, Kasamatsu-san."

"Yes," the teen found his eyes staring anywhere but the couple. "You as well, Kuroko-san."

"Right." The black haired boy went stiff as Kise bent down to kiss the corner of Kuroko's lips. "I'll be showered and dressed as fast as possible. Be back soon." The model turned, headed in the direction of the locker rooms.

"So," Kasamatsu felt his eyes stray to practice where Moriyama, Hayakawa, and Kobori had fled. "Kise said you needed to tell me something?"

"Yes." Kuroko gave him a side glance from where she stood, watching her boyfriend's team mates. "I wanted to say I admire your hard work and dedicated passion to this team and sport. Although you're a little…violent," she briefly mentioned his borderline abuse of his team and Kise, "you're a sincere and honest player. I respect that greatly." Kuroko turned away again.

The third year was stunned and embarrassed, wondering why such a blunt, level head young man was dating something as haughty and flamboyant as Kise.

Kuroko frowned disapprovingly. "Although that's quite the crude and intrusive question," the Serein player fully turned to the point guard, eye to eye from her vantage point four inches below him.

Kasamatsu slapped himself internally; he had absently said that _aloud_. "My apologies," he mumbled, ashamed.

Kuroko nodded. "He's positive, reliable, and serious when necessitated. He does decently enough in his studies and is trustworthy, also respecting me as a person though he is clingy and a tad blasé with public affection.. I know he'll never betray me."

The point guard stuttered, not expecting such a pure and open answer to his slip up. "And his model looks?"

Kuroko blushed lightly, glancing shyly at the floor. "I'm not adverse to them."

They stood silently, watching practice, both making small remarks pertaining to it with the high school captain calling out advice and things to fix.

Kaijo's small forward found them again, dressed in black paints, boots, and gold open neck dress shirt with an informal black jacket. He'd combed back the hair on the side with his earing, using two crisscrossed, subtle black clips to keep it back and up out of his sight. He beamed. " I knew you two would get along-ssu! Ne," Kise focused warmly on Kuroko who gently made her way to him, interlacing their hands and fingers together. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Hai." Kuroko frowned lightly, one question still plaguing her.

Kasamatsu figured he better give Kise a good natured warning.

"**Kise-**"

"You said Kasamatsu-san was terrible with woman."

"He's a fine young man, take good care of him."

All three froze, Kuroko and Kise giving the captain a puzzled look.

"…Female?" The black haired teen choked out.

"What do you mean by _fine young__** man**_?" Kise stressed, almost growling.

"Eh?" The Kaijo PG looked to the other three players for help, only to find them well away from the cross fire but close enough to hear.

"But, _he's_ from the Kiseki no Sedai, the Teikou's boy basketball team."

"My inamorata, not inamorato, it means my _girlfriend_. She was the only female, and still is, to play in the secondary and high school circuit." Kise narrowed his eyes, "And name aside, **does she look like a male to you?**"

Kasamatsu flinched lightly, having never seen the first year legitimately angry.

"Ryōta, its fine. Most people don't know anyway and mistake me for a boy." She touched a close cut, short strand of light blue, "My height and hair don't help the misconception either. And I suppose I have more muscle than most females like Momoi-san or Aida-kantoku."

"No, it isn't Tetsuya." Kise placed a thumb over her mouth, "you're beautiful. And standing next to me, a six foot two, well-muscled athlete? You're demure and elegant; that people," the model glared at his team, "can't see that makes me angry."

Kuroko's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heat up ever so lightly. She grabbed Kise's hand in her own, bringing it to her cheek. "And I never feel frustrated because you're upset on my behalf." She traced the kanji for thank-you into his palm as he smiled back softly.

"But seriously," Kise groaned, smacking his free hand to his forehead before turning on the other three Kaijo players gathered. "What did _you three think_!?"

"…Male." Kobori looked away, uncomfortable.

"(A) v(e)ry g(i)rly m(a)n!" Hayakawa shouted, skipping his vowels.

"How?" Moriyama wailed. "Did I fail to see this angel's divine enchantment!?"

Kuroko shuffled back, further behind Kise's taller frame before peeking back. "Disgusting."

Kise groaned again. It seemed the two gōkon before weren't unfortunate flukes for his team, they were guaranteed failures.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**FIN**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

OMAKE #1:

(If only Kasamatsu had met Kuroko.)

The point guard kept his head cradled in his hands.

"Huh?" Moriyama walked over to his captain. "What happened Yukio?"

"I met Kise's lover."

The shooting guard's eyes sparkled. "Really-"

"It was a _trap._"

* * *

OMAKE #2:

"_This_," Kise stressed, gesticulating to the situation they caused with his adorable girlfriend, "is why none of your family names are going to have a chance to continue!"

"Kasamatsu-senpai! You're a failure, you can't even tell a man and a woman apart!"

"Moriyama-senpai, you mentally disturb any female within a kilometer radius of you like a starving dog!"

"Hayakawa-senpai, just don't speak, no lady wants to be called a 'girly man' you moron or be yelled at!"

"Kobori-senpai, give an opinion and use your eyes, they're there for a reason, not décor!"


End file.
